


Family Twister

by rancheel



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Embroidery, F/M, Gen, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Quarantine, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Quarantine in the Stark household isn't complete without a few rounds of Twister and a call from Uncle Peter.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Family Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request sent in via anon: Hi, could you write a one shot for the tony stark x peter parker sister & morgans mom reader series? I think those stories are soooo cute. Maybe it could be about them being in quarantine? Thank you for all the writing you do! I really enjoy it!

“Mom! Right foot green!”

You let out a somewhat fake, dramatic groan as you lift your foot from red all the way to the green, silently hoping that your left foot would hold up on the yellow spot you had it on.

Tony was busy snickering with just his left foot on the mat.

Why did Morgan get to twist—ha, _twist—_ the rules when she wanted her father to take her place? In reality, you knew the answer and knew you just hated the position you were in.

Literally. Physically. In the den of your cabin, spending time with your little family and staying indoors due to the most current stay at home order. Part of you was regretting showing Morgan the closet that had all of the board games you owned. You and Tony should have known she'd pick Twister.

“Alright, I think I’ve got it,” you grunted as you shifted momentarily, glancing up at Tony who couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face while he continued trying to conceal his laughter. “What’s Dad’s next color, Mo?”

Morgan gasped out a quiet _“oh, right”_ and was quick to flick the board you had assembled about 15 minutes ago now.

“Left foot blue!”

Tony let out another chuckle as he lifted his left foot from the red dot to a blue one while you groaned. “Are you kidding?”

“She’s not kidding, no,” Tony said, speaking through his chuckles. “She’s flicking it exactly how we taught her. This is just your Parker luck showing through—”

You didn’t hesitate to shove your elbow into Tony’s shin in that instance, finally laughing as he hissed in pain, trying to avoid pulling his leg up.

“Mama, right hand yellow!” Morgan called out happily, amused by you and Tony’s antics.

Listening to your command, your hand happily uncurled from it’s bizarre positioning to place it on the yellow dot closest to Tony.

It was in this moment you wished you had Peter’s powers just so you could beat your husband’s ass into the ground at Twister. You were never as flexible as Peter, even if you did take gymnastics with him when you were both younger.

“Dad, right hand yellow!”

“Alrighty,” Tony started, clapping his hands together before rubbing them, repositioning his standing slightly as he started to bend, placing his hand on the dot just above where your hand was.

You heard Morgan flick the board just as your phone started to ring with Peter’s assigned song he picked.

You let out a sigh before turning your head to look at Morgan who was watching the arm of the spinner. “Morgan, could you answer my phone please? It’s your Uncle Peter—”

Tony watched Morgan throw the spinner down completely as she flung her body across the couch to where your phone sat, laughing. “Be careful, Morgan!”

“I am!” She exclaimed before you could hear Peter greeting Morgan cheerfully, “hi!”

“Hey, Mo! Where’s Mom?”

“Playin’ Twister!”

Peter let out a loud, dramatic gasp to get Morgan to giggle. “No way! Do you think she could be pardoned for a few so I can talk to her?”

You did hold your breath for a minute before Morgan gave the okay. You didn’t even hesitate to collapse in that moment, carefully getting onto your knees as Morgan shuffled on the couch to hand you your phone.

“Thank you, baby. Do you wanna play with Daddy while I talk?”

Morgan gave an enthusiastic nod in reply before you helped her off the couch, not wanting to have her hit her head on the coffee table _again_ in the past month. Tony happily greeted her to the mat and pointed to a random color on the mat before you got situated on the couch cushion, holding the spinner.

“Alright, what’s up?” You questioned once you called out a second color for Morgan, flicking the arm of the spinner for Tony.

“Well I was messin’ around with some fabric and I had some questions—”

“Are you taking up _embroidering_ , Spider-Man?” You questioned incredulously, looking at the image of your baby brother who was sporting a wild looking bed head. 

“Maybe—”

You couldn’t hold back your chuckle, quickly calling out Tony’s next color. “Left hand green!” 

“Why are you laughing? It’s _fun!_ ”

“I’m laughing because I told you just last week that you should take it up and you just said _“no, I can’t! I’ve got school work and a robotics project to do!”.”_ You explained easily as you flicked the board once more.

“Finished it all within the week and May had stuff laying around!” Peter whined before holding up his current embroidery project by it’s hoop. “Just tell me how to do a chain stitch and I’ll let you go back to sucking at Twister!”

“I do _not_ suck at Twister!” You huffed, calling out Morgan’s color before placing the spinner down next to Tony’s hand. “Do you think you can handle doing this while I beat up Peter over Facetime?”

“Hey! I can _hear_ you, Y/N!”

“Absolutely, dear,” Tony said quickly, trying to lean up for a kiss. You laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek instead of his lips before dropping a kiss to Morgan’s head. You smiled as Tony easily took over as the color caller, rushing up to your office.

“Why do you need to know a chain stitch?”

“I’m making _chains_ on here,” Peter replied easily, shifting being heard over the speaker, “duh.”

“May has a book with the stitches for beginners, you know.”

“I know, but I’m fried from reading and I missed you. This quarantine stuff is getting old,” Peter explained, trying to prop his phone up on his desk. You let out a quiet sigh, nodding in agreement.

“I know, Pete. I agree completely.” You were quick to open the door that led to your office, immediately shutting the door behind you before heading over to the small station you have for your embroidery specifically. “I wish we could head over there. I’m sure you’re starving thanks to May’s cooking.”

The both of you shared a laugh as you moved to put your phone in it’s little stand Tony had bought you, reaching around to grab a hoop that was already prepared to be embroidered on.

“Okay, let me just thread a needle and I can show you how to do it.”


End file.
